Vehicle seats are designed to provide comfortable seating for vehicle occupants. Vehicle seats may be designed to fold or pivot to provide flexibility in the way that a vehicle may be arranged to provide added storage space for hauling cargo. The following patents and published patent applications were reviewed in the course of preparing this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,157; 4,778,138; 5,979,985; 7,631,939; and U.S. Published Application 2008/0048477.